1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a diffuser plate for a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) system designed to compensate for plasma non-uniformity caused by chamber slit valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) is a deposition method that has long been used to deposit may films onto semiconductor substrates. PECVD has recently been used to deposit films on large area substrates such as solar panel substrates, flat panel display substrates, and large area thin film transistor substrates. Market forces continue to drive down the cost of flat panel displays while increasing the size of the substrate. Substrate sizes greater than 1 square meter are not uncommon in flat panel display processes.
Gas diffuser plates may be used to ensure an even distribution of the deposition plasma throughout the processing chamber. An even distribution of plasma may aid in film uniformity across the substrate. With increasing substrate size, however, obtaining an even distribution of plasma within the processing chamber can be a challenge. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved gas diffuser plate.